It's never over
by questie1
Summary: Justin thought Macki had gone from his life forever!
1. Chapter 1

As Justin gathered his bag from the boot of the bus he couldn't help but smile. The last month had been exhilarating during football camp. He had put behind all the previous worries of bootcamp, Mackie, revision, exams and Miss Hayton and completely relaxed playing his favourite game. His smile faltered slightly as he thought of Becca and how to deal with the situation. He still felt a lot for her but a month away had made him realise that perhaps the age issue was important. Plus he had met a gorgeous girl whilst training. His smile returned as he thought of Cathy again.

Justin headed away from the bus station towards his new home and suddenly was looking forward to seeing his mum again. Their relationship had been very up and down over the last six months but he had made his mind up that he would make an effort to be a better son and to try and be less self centred.

The sun was setting as Justin carried his heavy bag across the common. Only another five minutes and then he would be home at long last. Suddenly three silhouettes appeared from behind the bushes. Jay squinted in the half light to identify the people blocking his pathway home.

" Mackie!" He exclaimed.

"Bet you though you'd seen the last of me didn't you Burton" sneered Mackie taking a step towards Justin. Justin dropped his bag and took a step back.

"What do you want Mackie?" he stuttered.

"You Burton. I told you not to grass me up but you just couldn't resist it could you. Now it's payback time" he said nastily as the three of them surrounded Justin.

Justin tried to push forward only to find himself being knocked to the ground. A hard kick from Mackie was planted firmly on Jays middle. He coughed and tried to take a breath in. There was a rustling in the bush behind the group and a large dog appeared.

"Sidley, where are you?" A voice not too far away called for the dog. The dog barked once at the group.

Mackie bent down towards Justin and quietly spoke to him "This isn't over yet. You had better be watching your back at all times and tell that brother and sister of yours that I haven't finished with them either". He stood up and placed another hard kick at Justin before running off into the darkness with his two mates.

The dog barked again and his owner appeared just as Jay was standing up.

"Are you ok?" The stranger asked Justin.

"Yer, I'm fine, I just tripped". With that he picked up his bag and started quickly towards his home holding his stomach where Mackie had kicked him. It hurt like hell and his breathing was still laboured but this didn't stop him from running the last stretch home.

At last his family's new town house appeared. He ran up the steps and burst through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note:- I have changed the rating as I think I rated a little high. Please review._

* * *

It was late when Justin entered the house breathing heavily. His mum Liz was watching the television with Sophie and they both turned around startled at his noisy entrance.

"Justin, I didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow" Liz exclaimed happily as she rose to hug her only son. "I have missed you so much".

Justin winced at the tight hug his mum gave him.

"Are you ok?" she asked pulling back and looking worriedly at him.

"Yes, I'm fine just overdid it a bit in training this morning". He bent down to pick up his bag.

"Do you want some tea?" Liz asked as she started to walk into the kitchen. "There's some lasagne left over which I can heat up for you"

"Er, no thanks. I'm not really hungry as I had a burger when I got off the bus. I'll just take my bag upstairs and crash out. Is Ali in?"

"Yes, he's been upstairs all evening with Darlene talking in hushed tones" Sophie answered sulkily.

"Oh. Everything ok with them"

"How would I know, they never tell me anything anymore."

Justin apprehensively took his bag upstairs. He wondered what had happened whilst he had been away. After his encounter with Macki and his gang earlier he was worried that Ali and Darlene had also had similar run-ins with Macki.

He dropped his bag on his bed and knocked on Darlene's door. There was no answer but he could hear voices from Ali's room. He knocked on Ali's door and then entered without waiting for a response.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Darlene said sarcastically to Justin. Ali looked very sheepish and miserable sitting on his bed.

"Is everything ok?" he asked his eyes darting from Ali to Darlene.

"Why should you care" Darlene snapped at him rising from the beanbag. "You've been away for the last month".

"He's been hassling you hasn't he" Justin sighed raising his hand to his forehead "I thought we had seen the last of him" he despaired.

"Who are you talking about?" Stuttered Ali nervously.

Justin whipped around making Ali jump. "Macki of course."


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note:- __feltons-babe90099 – thank you for your kind review. I will try and update as often as possible. Not quite sure yet where I am going to take this story. You may post it on your site. Please can I have the web address so that I can view your site. Thanks xx_

* * *

Justin looked again at both his stepbrother and stepsister and his worst fears were confirmed. Mackie had been hassling them again. He slowly sunk to the floor with a look of despair on his face.

"I thought he had gone for good after being expelled from school. I am going to have to finish this once and for all" Justin said determinedly. He quickly rose from the floor and left the room.

"What's he going to do?" Ali asked Darlene.

"How am I supposed to know, and anyway all of this is his fault. He used to hang around with Mackie."

"Yes but he's changed now and doesn't want anything to do with Mackie."

"Hmm. A leopard never changes his spots springs to mind" she said sarcastically, "and if he had said something right at the beginning instead of trying to be the hard man and sort things himself we might not be in this position".

"I think you are being a little unfair" Ali said rising from his bed. "I know Justin doesn't always do things conventionally but his heart is in the right place and I know how bad he feels about the whole Mackie situation. I'm going to see what he's going to do".

Meanwhile Justin had entered his room and flung himself on his bed. Why, why why do things always go wrong for me he thought. It just wasn't fair he had been trying so hard since boot camp to be a better person and everything just seemed to go wrong. He put his hands behind his head sighing deeply. I am going to sort this situation with Mackie out once and for all. Ali and Darlene have had enough torment. Mackie was his problem not theirs and now they were suffering.

He sat up and pondered what he could do. He rose and took of his t-shirt to get ready for a shower. He turned around as his door opened and Ali entered.

Ali took a sharp intake of breath as he saw the bruises that were already forming around Justin's middle.

"Did Mackie do that to you?" Ali asked pointing to the bruises.

"Yeh, him and his mates jumped me on the common. I would have had him but someone came by" Justin said.

"We can't go on like this. Perhaps we should tell someone" Ali said defeatedly.

"No" Justin insisted sharply. "This is my problem and I will sort it."

"But you've already tried once and it didn't work. He's back again."

Justin sighed. "Look I'm tired and want a shower. I will fix this for us. I just need to think about it first."

He walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight" he said firmly.

Ali stared long and hard at Justin as he walked out the door.

"Just make sure you do because I don't know how much more Darlene and I can take. If you can't sort it soon then I'm going to tell dad." With that he left Justin's room slamming the door.


End file.
